Loyalty Comes With Pain
by tayrox
Summary: When one of Haruhi's guests's boyfriends hurts Haruhi out of jealousy, the Host Club proves how loyal they really are. Meanwhile, Tamaki copes with his feelings and shows Haruhi that she doesn't need to fight everything alone. CRAPPY ONESHOT! TamaXHaruhi fluff.


**Loyalty Comes With Pain**

* * *

"Welcome ladies!" Haruhi was used to not only hearing this sentence, but saying it as well. As much as she sometimes pained to say it, she had to say this everyday for who knows how long until her dept is payed off. _'What would I do without the host club?'_ Haruhi thought. _'What will I do once my dept is paid?'_ She figured she would probably do her chores, study more, and finally reveal that she was a girl, in fact if it wasn't for the Host Club she would be known as a girl right now!

Today was one of the few lucky days when the Host Club wasn't cosplaying and was simply serving their guests in their odd yet effective ways. Haruhi could never figure out why girls would take so much time to be sat down and given tea and snacks. _'They ARE rich people after all, get some friends to come over after school and have a tea party.'_ Haruhi thought. But of course she was missing the point of not being swooned over by some handsome men, of course that's why they all came. Hunny came for the sweets, and the girls came to be swooned by boys they hardly knew, but were attractive. Haruhi sighed and she continued to pour tea into her teacups and place them in front of her regulars.

Thankfully, Haruhi's regulars carried on regular conversations and didn't swoon over her like the others did. Haruhi felt glad that girls could talk to her without feeling weirded out that she was...well a 'boy' so to speak.

"So Haruhi, your a boy, I need some boy advice." Haruhi looked up from mixing her tea and faced her sweet guests. Mimi Iguhara, she had long brown hair that had large, yet attractive curls going down just past her shoulders. Today she had a white headband resting on top of her head. Haruhi smiled at her guest and told her to ask it. She played with her fingers before speaking. "You see, my boyfriend Rie, he has been a little over protective lately."

"Go on." Haruhi said wanting more information.

"Well, he never let's my talk to other boys and it bothers me! I can't even talk to my guy friends anymore without him threatening to beat them up." her friends sitting beside her nodded and rubbed her shoulder. Haruhi thought it was weird, she wasn't confessing a crime after all, but asked her to continue. "I just don't know what to do." Haruhi thought for a moment, and carefully thought before she spoke.

"Well, try -" before Haruhi could even speak the doors to the Host Club were smashed inwards and inside stepped a boy with short black hair, his jacket mostly undone and two teen boys standing on either side of him. He walked in with his hands in his pockets and glanced around the room. Kyoya who was standing near the doors, never looking up from his clipboard, spoke.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" he asked calmly, letting the glare reflect off his glasses. They didn't respond until they stopped in front of Mimi and Haruhi.

"Just came to get something." he said walking towards Mimi and grabbing her arm. "Where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!" he yelled at her.

"Rie, please don't yell in here!" Mimi pleaded. Haruhi's eyes popped out, _'THAT'S Rie?' _she thought.

"Hey hold on a second!" Tamaki cried in his worried yet caring voice. "You can't treat a lady like that!" he cried. His guests nodded as if they were helping prove his point. Rie smirked and glanced around at the table in front of him before laying eyes upon Haruhi. He released his grip on Mimi's arm and his friends took her out of the room.

"You're right. However," he grabbed Haruhi's collar and lifted her up from her seat. "Your not a lady." he said in a voice sounding as if it was dripping in poison. Before Haruhi could react he gave a swift punch to her right shoulder with all of his might, creating a loud snapping and cracking sound, which got a large scream out of Haruhi. Rie's grip on her collar tightened stopping her from falling to the ground.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki, the twins and the guests cried in sync. Rie did this one more time before Mori and Hunny grabbed his upper arms and slammed him into the closest wall. Haruhi gripped her shoulder with her good hand and sat on the floor. While Mori and Hunny were held Rie against the wall, Kyoya ushered the guests out the door, while the twins and Tamaki tried to get Haruhi to speak. Kyoya locked up the doors and walked over to the group surrounding the girl on the floor. He gently moved her hand and pulled her coat and undershirt off her shoulder only to see a large first mark and what looked to be a bone bent out of place.

"What's the deal Kyoya?" Tamaki asked sounding worried. Kyoya gently placed the layers of cloth back.

"She will need to see the nurse. Tamaki I suggest you take her. Quickly." Tamaki tried to help Haruhi up in the least painful way possible. Haruhi yelped a few times before standing on her feet and having Tamaki protectively place an arm around her good shoulder.

Once they had left the music room Haruhi could feel tears of pain washing over her cheeks, man she hated it when stuff like this would happen, when she would get badly hurt or a thunder-storm would roll by and she would show her weakness. She hated it when people saw her weak side, especially since she was always trying to prove how she can do everything alone. This just proved that she couldn't. She just didn't want to burden anyone with her, it looks Tamaki was the unlucky one to have to do this.

"Haruhi we are almost there, don't worry." Haruhi nodded her head resting on the side on Tamaki's body. She couldn't think straight the pain was knocking at her body. It felt like a thousand needles were being stabbed into one place, like pressure was growing and growing and when she couldn't take it anymore she'd let out an almost silent sob. It felt light weights were being pressed down on her shoulders and a circus act was dancing and jumping up and down her body, she felt faint and heavy.

Finally they made it and Tamaki quickly told the nurse of the situation. The nurse layed Haruhi down and asked for Tamaki to wait in the hall which he did. While he waited the sound of Haruhi's whimpers and cried replayed over and over in his head, like a gong being hit over and over. He could still feel Haruhi's tears hitting his jacket, almost feeling as if they were bullets, trying to wound him too. They were too late. Hearing Haruhi in pain, or in fear is enough to make Tamaki want to cry too. He didn't know why Haruhi wanted to do everything alone, he hated that he could never be with her all the time to make sure she was always happy and safe. All he wanted was to always be with her, always. She was his little girl, his daughter, or at least that's what he thought. Ever since Kyoya had to talk to him about the 'family' aspect, he has thought about Haruhi differently. He had thought about hugging her, kissing her, loving her differently than a father. Like a husband or boyfriend. Tamaki blushed at the thought and shook it away as fast as it came.

The door to the nurses office opened and Tamaki was pulled inside by the nurse, gently on the arm.

"She's be fine." she said with a weak smile. "It's just a snap in the bone on her arm. No need for the hospital I just put a sling on. Make sure she keeps it on for a week or so, then she can come back and see me again." Tamaki nodded his thanks. The nurse left and closed the door behind herself, so Tamaki and Haruhi were alone.

"Haruhi are you alright?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi looked at the blonde host club king and nodded weakly. He gave one of those weak smiles of his that for some reason got Haruhi's heart going.

"I'm fine Sempai. I'm sorry you had to wait for me." Tamaki rolled his eyes and his face turned from worry to annoyance, a look Haruhi rarely saw.

"Haruhi, don't worry! It's worth it to stay here with you! You weren't meant to spend your whole life alone so why don't you lean on others for support? That's what we are here for! Your friends are here to help you!" Haruhi looked at him seriously before answering.

"But Sempai I don't want to burden you all. I'm such a hassle to watch over. My fear of thunder storms and now this." she said pointing to her shoulder now wrapped in a dark blue sling with a white border. Tamaki flinched at the sight of her in pain. "I don't want you all to worry about me." Tamaki took her hands in his.

"Haruhi, I love being with you and spending time with you. It's not a burden if you love someone." Silence swept over the room. Haruhi's eyes were a mix of shock, pain and fear.

"Did you just-" Tamaki nodded before Haruhi could finished her sentence.

"Haruhi, I never find being with you burden because I love you, and being with you and being around you. I hate seeing you hurt, or in fear, or in pain and all I want is for it to never happen again!" Haruhi looked deep into Tamaki's beautiful purple orbs. "All I want, is to be with you." Tamaki leaned in and gently placed his lips to Haruhi's. When he felt Haruhi kissing back, he knew that she was his.

When the pulled away they looked into each others eyes.

"I love you too Tamaki."

* * *

"Drop 'em Takashi."

"Ah."

"Owch! That hurt!"

These voices could be heard from the hallways outside of Music Room 3. Also known as the Host Club.

"Listen, nobody hurts Haruhi,"

"and get's away with it." a voice finished.

"So now it's time to pay!" the two voices said in sync.

"Haruhi is a very important Host Club member, and now she will be out of commission for a few weeks." the sound of a notebook slapping shut could be heard. "And I'm afraid, that this won't go un-noted Mr. Fujihara."

"Mori-sempai,"

"Hunny-semapi.

"GO!" the two voices yelled again.

* * *

"We're back." Tamaki said holding the door to the Host Club open for Haruhi to walk thought. When Haruhi looked around the room she could see the rest of the Host Club scattered along the room with a few unconscious bodies lying in the middle of the room. Haruhi and Tamaki saw in horror as Hikaru and Kaoru smiled and waved happily.

"Hi Haru-chan! We have some cake for you to make you feel better!" Hunny said waving to a chair sitting in front of a table with an assortment of cakes on it. Before Haruhi could speak the twins were already answering her question.

"Just a little thing we do for friends!" they said in sync gesturing to the bodies once more. Haruhi smiled and let out a laugh. It's true that the Host Club was a lot of things, random, funny, weird, obnoxious, and loud. But loyal, was defiantly on the list.

* * *

**OK OK OK! I'm sorry not my best FanFic, and this is a very crappy oneshot I know but I felt bad for not posting for like A MONTH so I wanted to give you something to let you know that I am in fact, still alive! So I'm sorry.**

**ALSO: help is needed! I'm making a video trailer for a book I'm writing on and I'm to need a whole bunch of girls and a few boys to use their voices in the trailer in order for it to look good! Faces not needed, voices are and credit will be given where credit is due.**

**If you are interested message me and let me know! Thanks a ton guys! :D**

* * *

_I feel like I've done lots of stories about this, but again this story is dedicated to people who have been bullied or are being bullied. OR if you are in an abusive relationship. This is my third story on the subject and a very close thing to my heart because every day people are being bullied or are committing suicide, including some of my best friends that I couldn't live without. I love you all and please stay alive and stay safe and strong. We all love you. :3_

_- tayrox_


End file.
